Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-32883459-20151019135613/@comment-26002251-20151022052314
@Tachikaze Master I've shown you my math, but you have done nothing to prove the 40k+ Sazanda. Notice I don't include triggers (in anything). @Frutee Obviously you don't seem amused by the idea of a clan having an ace. I can't quite wrap my head around that logic, since it's pretty darn normal. Also, mind that cards may revolve around the ace to make best use of it. Cards like Vanquisher + Conquest is an example. Lambros + Magnum is likely just the same concept. While the above is true, how NG can go full out early, notice that their resource spendings aren't exactly light either. NG can't go full-on 1st and 2nd stride, even with 5 damage (perhaps especially so, since if you PGG you likely won't have 5 open cb to begin with), whereas AqF has that liberty. Notice that while Sazanda is your free variant, the parts that actually make him formidable are not exactly the 'realistic' free cards you discuss. Hank and Viktor is 2 counterblasts, and if you want Viktoplasma (most offensive) you're paying the cost of running either awkward cards to unflip (compromise in the line-up) or simply not going that far. I agree about the stride bonus. Thavas is rather disappointing but free whereas Viktor is powerful but hindering (I like Viktor more, to clarify). Again, it is not realistic to assume your free counterblasts at 4 or 5 damage since NG have no hand advantage lest you wish for all or nothing. The initial strides are, as you mentioned, different aspects. Tidal Bore garners advantage needed to play out a successful Lambros onslaught while Vic-Ten goes straight into combat. Then we have the generic CB 1 when boosted and attacking VG card. Hank is easily more effective early on, but notice that Magnum + Lambros is what wins AqF games. Hank knocks off 10k throughout the game and reasonably 20-25k with a 2 cb Sazanda turn, but Magnum knocks off 15k himself mid-game, 35k late. They are not far off. I cannot judge Wave cards quite yet, as no one has truly played them enough. On first stride, your NG strategy revolves around 4 cards (Viktor, Hank, Ranball, Sazanda, booster). Likewise, AqF can abuse triggers with a field of a 3rd attack stride (Tidal, Aristocles), Magnum, booster (let's say Andrei), any attacker, Sutashia. There are only 4 specific cards that are listed for both, so I think it's quite fair. Magnum can still abuse triggers, thereby dissolving that misunderstanding on your part. Also, Vic-Ten and Viktor do not work well together with 1 Sazanda. Realisticly, you're only going to get one anyway, if you're willing to trade Hank fo rit. With Viktoplasma, also note that it only checks 2 at a time, thereby not harnessing the Sazanda power as well as Lambros could do. The total of 4 checks break even in that aspect. Again, NG most probably can't amass the perfect field one 1st stride - that'd require luck beyond fairness. This is all theoretically based on best-case scenarios, and it isn't realistic for there to be all the parts one could want. Likewise, AqF is affected. AqF has indeed, a good toolbox of advantages it can generate to hinder while attacking for semi-powerful turns to prolong to Lambros, so it is not unrealistic for it to reach that point easily. It is unrealistic however, to say NG can simply destroy the opponent by 1st stride.